Better Luck Next Time
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Lee and his brother were at ends, and Lee was always told the same thing: Better luck next time... MODERN!AU


**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #7: History of Muggles: Olympic Games;** Task 1: Write about a rivalry

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days:** 113\. Monaco - Color: Magenta

 **Halloween Bingo:** (word) trick

 **National Princess Day:** Luna - My Little Pony - Write about jealousy. Alt: Write about living in someone's shadow

 **Word Count** : 985

 **Disclaimer: This is a Modern!AU**

* * *

Lee heard the door shut; he knew what that meant. His dad had gone to work, and his mother had posted the chore list. He hopped off his bed and raced to the kitchen to read the assignments he would be given.

He stopped in front of the refrigerator, looking over the words written on the piece of paper; Lee clenched his fist.

A side-note was written next to the list. His brother had to get his homework done right now or he'll fail the course. Lee called for his mother and folded his arms, looking at her expectantly. His mother had to see through his brother's facade.

Daymon cared about his homework as much as Lee cared about playing football; it was nothing but twisting, turning, falling, stretching, arching, and aching. Lee told her as much, but instead, his mom had a sappy grin on her face.

He could practically hear his mother's thoughts fly right out of her head. "My precious first born is doing his work, nothing could be more important."

Lee scowled; all of the assignments were assigned to him. He wasn't having it this time; he didn't care whether his mother and father worked all day. If Daymon didn't get off his arse, well, neither was Lee.

He took a step out the kitchen and was going to turn the corner until he tripped over something and fell. He hit the floor on his side and squinted his eyes shut. Lee heard laughter a small distance away from him and he gritted his teeth.

Lee was going to get his revenge.

0...0...0

The inside of the room was covered in soap suds, courtesy of Lee. He had taken a whole box of washing detergent and placed it into the washer machine, intent on claiming that the 'golden son' volunteered to do the laundry then snuck out and forgot that he had left the machine on.

Then Lee would get praise while his trick would knock Daymon off his little pedastal. The plan was foolproof!

Lee ran to the bathroom and examined himself. His dark dreads were clear of any soap evidence, nothing would contrast on his mocha skin. Luckily the room was close to the laundry room so Lee didn't have to go through a big extent to do anything.

When he heard the door, Lee ran immediately into another room. Lee didn't make it all the way to his bed when the sound of his mother screaming reached his ears.

"Lee Jordan! Get in here this instant!"

Lee took a deep breath and went in to face his parents. He had the story he was going to present in his mind, and when he stepped in front of them and raised a finger, Lee knew that he was going to have to come up with another story.

Daymon was standing right there with their parents with his arms folded and smirking. Lee wanted to tug at Daymon's dreads until they fell out.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Lee's father asked.

"I didn't do it! Daymon did it!" Lee lied, pointing towards his brother.

Daymon shook his head. "Mom already knows that I went out with friends. Texted her after I finished my homework."

Lee stopped breathing. _Crap_.

0...0...0

Needless to say, Lee was grounded for a month. He was seething on his bed after having to clean up the mess he had made. There was a knock on his door, and Lee looked into the direction to find his brother looking at him smugly.

"Better luck next time, squirt," Daymon said with a laugh before shutting the door as he left.

The pillow that Lee had thrown didn't reach in time.

* * *

Lee rubbed his hands together. This was it; he was finally going to best Daymon. He was the one with the best grades, the best work ethic, the best at _everything_.

"No more," he said to himself. "I will be the better brother." He adjusted his black and red tie that matched the black suit he wore.

Lee pushed the door open and looked around at the area in front of him. The people inside were all chatting among themselves, huddled into different groups. The multicolored lights were flashing brightly and in patterns.

Music blared from the speakers. Lee sighed as he walked through the dance; he didn't even see the girl that he wanted to ask before his brother had gotten there.

Her name was Angelina, and she was the most beautiful girl he laid eyes on. From her brown, silky hair framing her precious face to the black shoes she wore on her feet. She was the reason he had gotten into sports even though he didn't want to; Angelina was a big football fan, so it was Lee's hopes that she would notice him.

Except Daymon was always trying to put his grubby paws on her. Tonight, he claimed he was going to be late, and that gave Lee the opportunity to show up first and scout her out.

He was leaning against the wall, keeping an eye out for her. He saw some others around, but no sign of Angelina.

After some time a slow song came through the speakers, and Lee was ready to give up. That's when he saw her. The flow of her magenta dress accentuated with her skin that was shining. Her hair was pinned up in a bun, and Lee was practically drooling.

Unfortunately, the guy on her arm made Lee's blood boiled. His brother sauntered in next to Angelina and caught Lee's look. He mouthed some words to him and Lee's nose flared.

'Better luck next time'

Lee weaved through the crowd with an angry, defeated look.

It wasn't over yet; Lee was going to best his brother. When he did, he could be the one to mouth the words 'better luck next time.'


End file.
